Marimo Durmiente
by Mizuiro Kioko
Summary: El marimo no era una princesa, por lo tanto, un beso no debería despertarle... ¿verdad?


-Ah, encontré un marimo durmiente- murmuró Sanji al ubicar a Zoro en la parte trasera de la cubierta. Se le acercó con malas intenciones de depertarle. Ya era hora de comer.

-¡Oi! ¡Cabeza de alga, despierta!- dijo, casi gritando. El espadachín no movió ni un músculo. Siguió en su relajada posición, apoyado contra la veranda. Sanji gruñó al verse ignorado. Sin dudar, levantó la pierna con el obvio objetivo de descargar un golpe que fuese a despertar a Zoro. Pero antes de cumplir con su propósito, paró. Miró con aparente indiferencia la tranquila expresión del contrario. No entendía cómo podía pasar tanto tiempo durmiendo. Vale que también entrenaba, pero al parecer dormir era su estado natural. Al igual que Luffy tenía un estómago sin fondo, Zoro parecía tener sueño sin fin. Se acuclilló en frente de su nakama y exhaló el humo de su cigarillo. Si no recordaba mal, había un cuento en donde la princesa sufría bajo la maldición de un sueño eterno y sólo un principe la despertaría, con la magia de un beso encantado. Cuando volvió a la realidad, dejando de lado su ensoñación en donde él era el principe y estaba a punto de despertar a la bella princesa Nami, con un beso encantado, después de haber derrotado al inútil dagrón verde, se dió cuenta que era al inútil verde al que iba a besar. Se alejó al punto, cayendo de culo al suelo.

-Maldito marimo, ¿quien le manda estar en medio de mi amor con Nami-swan?- farfulló molesto. Aún así, Zoro seguía durmiendo. Ni se había inmutado ante la repentina cercanía de Sanji.

Tras otra calada a su amado tabaco, volvió a acercase al espadachín, esta vez gateando. Y Zoro seguía quieto. El marimo no tenía nada que ver con una bella princesa, por lo tanto, besarle no debería despertarle, ¿no? Con afan científico, Sanji besó suavemente a su compañero. Si se despertaba, se sonrió, podría asegurar que era una princesa sin modales.

Al alejarse y ver que no había ningún tipo de reacción, se desepcionó. Hubiese sido divertido molestarle con ello. Se levantó suspirando, esta vez preparando en serio el golpe final.

Tabaco. Antes de que un letal golpe se descargase sobre su cabeza, asimiló el sabor a tabaco sobre sus labios.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- se levantó en seguida, desenvainando sus katanas al momento.

-Oh, el marimo durmiente se digno a despertar- fue la escueta respuesta de Sanji. Zoro gruñó.

-¿Qué quieres ero-cook?- estaba molesto. Esas no eran formas de despertar a alguien.

-Es hora de comer, si es que Luffy no se ha comido tu parte ya- explicó el cocinero, encendiendo otro cigarillo. Zoro se quedó mirando el cancerígeno palito, inconscientemente relamiéndose. Y volvió a notar ese sabor a tabaco tan fuera de lugar en él. Frunció el ceño.

-En verdad eres un inútil. Te pasas el día durmiendo y no hay quien te despierte. Ni para comer.

-Estoy despierto, ¿no?- gruñó Zoro ante las acusaciones del mayor. Pero Sanji le ignoraba.

-Ah~, ¿por qué Nami-swan no aceptará mi beso encantado para deshacer la triste maldición del sueño?- se lamentaba el chico, totalmente ido en su mundo de fantasía.

-¿De qué hablas, intento de cejas?- replicó Zoro, perdido. Pero como respuesta recibió un ataque, el cual logro defender con sus katanas.

-Un cabeza de pasto como tú no podría entender el dolor de un principe al no poder alcanzar a su princesa durmiente- dijo Sanji con exageración, manteniendo una posición firme ante la defensa de Zoro.

-¿Princesa durmiente?- el espadachín estaba cada vez más perdido. Hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza y el sabor a tabaco comenzó a hacer sentido sobre sus labios. Durante un segundo, una sonrisa maliciosa asomó a su boca.

Rompió el contacto entre sus katanas y la letal pierna de Sanji para rapidamente cogerle por la corbata, arrebatándole con la mano libre el cigarillo y besándole con brusquedad.

Sanji ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. Se vió incapaz de hacer cualquier movimiento al notar como Zoro introducia desvergonzadamente la lengua en su cavidad. El húmedo músculo del marimo estaba profanando su boca, eso era inaceptable. Pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien para tratarse de quien se trataba. Antes de lograr corresponder el beso, Zoro se separó, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si tanto querias un beso, _Prince_, pídelo. No ataques mientras duermo- dijo con sorna, mirándolo directo a la cara.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Zoro dejó a Sanji plantado en cubierta, aún asimilando los recientes sucesos.

-Estúpido marimo... Esta noche terminarás lo que has empezado- murmuró para si mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Si no recordaba mal, le tocaba a Zoro quedarse vigilando esa noche.


End file.
